


bright flashes

by OnceUponAFanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Model Dean Winchester, Model Sam Winchester, Photographer Castiel, Slow Burn, assistant charlie bradbury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAFanfic/pseuds/OnceUponAFanfic
Summary: Dean is a model who pretty much is working his way up in the modelling world but when his photographer quits, He's forced to try and find another... that's where gabriel and cas come in.





	1. Chapter 1

_A flash began to appear not once, but multiple times as Dean stood in various poses, awaiting more direction from his photographer Balthazar who dean wasn't exactly fond of, but he was one of the best in business & sometimes it's better to say nothing than to say too much, he had been their photographer for almost 3 weeks and to say it was hell would be a complete understatement. As he got into the next pose his mobile had started to buzz continuously which had caused Dean to hold up his hand with a shaking of his head. "Hold on man." _

_his eyes drifted down onto his messages once he had walked over to the small coffee table & picked up the small device which also made him receive an eye-roll from Balthazar._

__

_Before he had a chance to see sam’s possibly sarcastic reply he heard a yell from no other than mr moody photographer and for some reason he wishes Charlie was here to hear that “bad bitchy comment” as she would call it. “Are you too busy texting to finish our shoot?” He turned around to lock eyes with the British man giving him a small smirk. “We’ve been doing this for 2 hours aren't I allowed some kind of break?”_

_The man simply stared with a brow raised watching his every word with an evil glare, well if he didn't hate dean before he probably does now. “I am simply a perfectionist and there is no break when it comes to art & if that isn't good enough then maybe I'll just leave.” Shit is this dude really wanting to quit over one break, he hasn't had any stops for air since he first started it’s just been pose, pose, pose for 4 / 5 hours non-stop sure he had tons of magazines and people to please but this is beyond stupid._

_“C’mon dude, you can't be serious.” dean wasn't one to beg or ask for anything from anyone (except maybe sam) “No Winchester, I don't care how important or high requested you are I'm done, you haven't been acting professional this entire week I'm the best of the best and if you won't even try to reach up to my standards then I quit.” he let out a frustrated sigh as the man packed up all of his equipment into a small briefcase (which if he didn't piss this man off enough he would've said clown car briefcase like how can all of that stuff fit into that?!) “call me when you figure out what you want from this career dean, because whatever you had is gone.” And with that Balthazar was gone and maybe so was dean’s modelling career._

_On his way to sam’s apartment he decided (well the panic arising inside of him did) to text Charlie, she was his assistant for goodness sake shouldn't she know what to do if someone quits?!_

__

__

_Great.... Just great now what’s he going to do? no photographer no happy customers which means no money and one unhappy sam!! how is he going to tell Sam? it’s times like this he wishes he was one of those “always stay positive” types of people at least he wouldn’t be freaking out._

_Eventually he got to Sam’s apartment and gently knocked on the door with a small sigh, who knows maybe once Sam got all of his anger out maybe he’ll help dean look for a new photographer... maybe. “Sammy!!” he tried to smile as big as he could so he wouldn’t seem that suspicious but then again his brother can pretty much read him like a book hence why he looked at Dean and then at his watch. “You’re here early? i thought the photoshoot didn’t finish for another 2 hours?” if he wasn’t so wrapped up in his own thoughts he could’ve sworn he heard a small chuckle at the end of his sentence, yeah sammy laugh it up this is pretty frickin hilarious._

_“Oh Y’know i guess i was extra photogenic today and we uh finished earlier.” Maybe telling Sam would take some time plus why should he go to all of this trouble when he can make up some pretty good excuse about how Balthazar was “too sick to even hold up his lens sam there’s no way he could’ve done it for the party.” Dean was maybe too good at lying and making excuses as his deadbeat dad would say, fuck he was thinking for too long and the taller male had asked him a question and he simply ignored due to the fact he wasn’t listening, jesus dean get a grip._

_“So i was thinking for the Bane party we could get Charlie to go talk around and help us with some promotional work.” his brother suggested while handing a beer, sure they needed some help in multiple departments but they were getting pretty big pretty quick. “Yeah, yeah sounds good.” now Sam was giving him the “what are you hiding” look. “Dean if you don’t wanna go to the party we can-“ now Sam was rambling on about how far they’ve come and how even though it would help them by going that they don’t to and blah blah blah._

_Sure once again they can not show up to an event that would help their careers aloooooot! no! now was the time to come clean sure he had kept the lying going for about 25 minutes but here goes nothing. “Balthazar quit.” it was quick and simple now sam didn’t look as happy as when he first walked through that door._

_“He what?!”_


	2. Chapter 2

_So maybe telling Sam straight away wasn’t the best idea since they had this big event In 3 days but he was too far in to just leave with this big bombshell. “He Said whatever I've had is gone, that I'm not professional enough for his standards or something?” That had caused Sam to groan and pace around the room while Dean well just sighed because what else could he do? “I texted Charlie and she thinks we can figure something out in time for the party.”_

_“Maybe this isn't a bad thing.” so now Sammy’s in denial? But Before he could even come up with a logical reply, His brother just continued to rant to himself then stopped as he began to check his smartphone, almost shoving it in Dean’s face once he had tapped it a few times. “Yeah, no this is 100% bad.” Dean squinted his eyes while attempting to read the headline which was written in big bold letters. “MODEL DEAN WINCHESTER LOSES HIS PHOTOGRAPHER DUE TO DIVA LIKE BEHAVIOUR.” Yep he was totally screwed. “C’mon man. Diva behaviour? I only wanted a break and now I'm being compared to Mariah frickin Carrey?” Yeah he was spending way too much time with Charlie._

_“Like she said we’ll figure something out.” Then once again his phone was buzzing repeatedly._

__

_Suddenly he felt relaxed, sure there was probably a whole downside to this or some kind of catch because how quickly could she have found a photographer when theirs are practically quit only 2 hours ago!! but all that matters is that it’s solved well at least almost & with these thoughts he quickly typed out a reply._

__

_Ugh a party?! That’s where dean’s career is heading? Even the big big party’s were too much for him to handle, it’s basically being stuck in a room full of snobs and people taller than him which in his experience is apparently very rare but I gu_ ess they were heading to an amateur party to meet find an amateur photographer, I guess this is the best time to mourn his so called modelling career.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for the short chapter!! i'll try to update it as much as i can even if it means adding more to the already added chapters but i hope you like this and also if the font isn't something you're fond of pls let me know!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo Sorry for the short start!! i really wanted to start small for the first few chapters so everyone gets an idea of what this story is and who the characters are!! chapter 2 coming very soon & don't worry there will be chapters all about cas. :)


End file.
